Booty Call
by 01shane01
Summary: Faberry Sexytimes, Post car crash. G!P warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's a short one shot that was inspired by last weeks episode of Glee. **

**Next update of WIRA has been written, its just waiting to be betaed so stay tuned for that one :)**

**Enjoy and Review**

_Booty call, bathroom. Now. Q _

As soon as you read her text, you make your way to the first floor disabled bathroom. You knock but you know it won't be locked. She is waiting for you like she always is and whenever you see her; you get that same pang of guilt in your chest.

It's your fault that she is in that wheelchair. It's your fault because she was on her way to your wedding. It was your text she was answering. So you do this to make it up to her, however you can.

"Come in." she calls and I push the door open. "I didn't pull you away from anything important, did I?"

"No, I was falling asleep in class anyway." You say cheerily as you take her in. her face lit up when she saw you and her eyes sparkled with hope.

You know that she has feelings for you and you would be lying if you said you didn't feel something for her in return. But you believed that you loved Finn and you were doing what you thought was right, two months ago. As it stands, you can't leave Finn just yet.

Quinn needs something to push her to get better.

"So what do you want today?" you ask before an awkward silence surrounds you both.

"The usual would be nice, if you don't mind?" she asks and your heart clenches. She is always so polite about it when she should be anything but. She should be angry at you but she isn't. She doesn't even blame you.

She reaches out and grabs your hand as you move to pull your sweat shirt off. You stop and look at her.

"Look what I can do." She smiled and looked at her legs. "Can you take my shoe and sock off?" You do as she asks; noting that your heart beat has sped up in anticipation. "Give me a sec, I'm nervous."

You both look at her foot for a short while. You're about to say something, ask her what she wanted to show you, when her toes start to wiggle as she moves her foot from side to side.

You smile widely and hug her. Her arms instantly go around you and you can't help but breathe her in. "You're getting there Quinn. It won't be long until you can stand up."

"You're going to stay true to your word, right?" she asks almost nervously.

"Of course I am, Q." You tell her as you pull her cardigan off of her shoulders.

"Tell me again." her request is simple and her hands stop your movements once more.

You smile and place a kiss to her lips. "You stand on your own by prom, and I will be your date, even if you can't walk."

"Its changed." She noticed with a smile and you smile back at her.

"What can I say; I want to go to prom with you." You kneel in front of her and unzip her pants, pulling out her semi hard dick and attach your lips to it. You suck on her cock head first before taking the whole thing in your mouth until your nose touches her shirt.

"Fuck Rach, your gag reflex is going to be the death of me." You hum in response because that's really all you can do with her cock half way down your throat. Her hands thread into your hair and try and push you further in to her. "Mouth, so… mmm,"

You let go of her dick with a pop and she groans. You look up at her and she only just opens her eyes and looks down at you. "You know," you start, taking her dick in your hand again and stroking it up and down. "You could have picked a cleaner place for me to get on my knees and suck you off."

"T-this is the c-cleanest bath-bathroom in the school. Oh, don't stop Rach." Your tongue slips out and you lick the drops of pre cum from the head of her cock. Her eyes closed again and she gripped the arms of her chair. "I'm gonna, get your mouth off of me or- Rach don't," she whines as you deep throat her once more. You swallow and the girl almost cries out as she loses her thick, sticky load down the back of your throat.

You moan as her juice slides down your throat but you make a show of swallowing it because you know that it'll have her hard again in no time. And you want her hard because now you have an ache between your thighs that needs to be taken care of before you leave this room.

You get up and take the arms off of her wheelchair so that you can straddle her more comfortably. "I can't wait for the day you can stand up, and take me up against the wall." You whisper into her ear as you slip your panties off and on to the floor.

"I can't wait to stand again, let alone fuck you senseless. And believe me, after asking you to prom, that is the first thing I'm going to do." She promises and you smile because you don't feel mean anymore about the Finn situation. She is responding to the push you tried to give her and you can't help be get your hopes up because you're going to go to prom with Quinn Fabray. Whether she stands or not.

But you won't tell her that.

You take up your position on her lap and rub your dripping wet pussy over her meat. She gets hard again in no time and slips easily inside of you. You moan because she is so thick and she stretches you. You hear her muttering about how tight you are as you slowly start to move.

You think about how this all started. It was just after she had come back to school. She had gone to the bathroom in her wheelchair and you were waiting outside the door to make sure that she was okay. After a while you got concerned about her and went it. You found her rubbing one out with a look of pure desperation on her face. You were surprised at first but didn't hesitate to get on your knees and help her out. After that, it kind of became a reoccurring arrangement.

She moans loudly and brings you back to the moment. You are incredibly aware of how much she is struggling to keep her control and you smirk. Your hands run through her short, shaggy locks and pull her head back sharply, making her open her eyes and look at you. She pants heavily through her open mouth and you rest your forehead against hers.

You feel her hands on your ass. They squeeze and help your rhythm. You kiss her and tug on her bottom lip. You start to tremble as you feel the familiar coiling of your stomach. Your mouth is on hers when you let it out.

When your orgasm makes you melt in to her, her arms wrap around your torso as her dick softens inside of you. Her head is buried in your chest as she tries to calm her breathing.

"Thank you." She mumbles into the almost silence.

"My pleasure." You help her get dressed again before you pull your panties back on and straighten out your clothes. "Are you okay, do you need anything else?"

"Go with me to prom?" she asks, clutching desperately as you turn to pick up your bag.

"Stand up for me." You turn back to her and hold both of her hands. "Come on, use me."

"I thought I just did." She jokes because she is nervous. You know you are pushing her too hard right now but she won't stop asking you and it hurts every time you say no.

"As support, you dummy."

Her hands leave yours so that she can lift her feet on to the floor. She takes your hands again and you wait patiently. You feel her start to put pressure on you to stand and you put leverage against her.

Her arms shake as she tries. She bites her lip in concentration as she starts to lift out of her chair slightly. As she's about half way up, her legs start to shake and she falls, even with your help.

She sighs as she moves her feet back in to their place on the foot rests. She looks defeated and that guilty feeling is back.

You kneel down in front of her and take one of her hands in your own. You wait until she looks at you to smile.

"Quinn, will you go to prom with me?" your smile widens because of the look on her face.

"But you said-,"

"I know what I said. I'm allowed to change my mind, right?" You laugh because you can't believe her hesitation. "So will you go with me or not?"

"But I can't stand. What about your picture?" she sighed.

"I will be proud to have my picture taken with you, in or out of your chair. It doesn't matter to me; I just want to be there with you." You kiss her to try and convince her that you're being honest.

"What about Finn?" Quinn bites her lip as a smile starts to creep over her features.

"Let me worry about that. Be my date to prom Quinn?" You ask her one more time.

You smile and kiss her when she nods her head. You sit in her lap and let her hold you while you both share in the happiness of the moment.

**Review**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im here again you guys. Im sorry for the come here go away trip Im putting you all through. I just had a few personal issues to deal with the last few weeks after I said I could get back to regular updating. If I had forced myself to write, it would have been a pile of shit. **

**Anyway, I think Im back. Not really sure. But see the bottom of this chapter for details of whats happening with WIRA and such. **

**Enjoy!**

You knock on the door to her house, nervous because she hasn't spoken to you since that day in the bathroom. All you got was one text, telling you to pick her up at eight. So here you are, waiting on her front porch for someone to answer the door.

Actually, if you think about it, you haven't seen her around school either. You broke up with Finn a few days after you asked her to prom and she just dropped off of the face of the earth.

You miss her more than you probably should.

"You must be Rachel." The tall, stern looking man greeted you and your heart sped up. You didn't know what Quinn had told her parents but you knew how strict they were.

"Yes sir." You answer politely and give him your signature Rachel Berry smile.

"Quinn has told us how you have been the one motivating her these last few weeks. Thank you." He offered you his hand to shake and you took it, slightly confused. You were out of your depth but you didn't care. You were here for Quinn. "She actually has a surprise for you. Come in."

You walk into the large entrance way and take a quick look around. You hadn't been here before. Not a thing was out of place and straight in front of you was a large, sweeping staircase. Just off of the entranceway was an open frame way to the kitchen and on the other side was large double doors into what looked like a sitting room. You felt tiny all of a sudden.

"Quinn, Rachel is here to pick you up." Russell called into the kitchen. Your heart leapt into your throat.

She wheeled out of the kitchen, wearing a long, soft pink dress. It was simple and she looked amazing. Her hair had grown out a little and was down, the way you like it. Her mother followed behind her and smiled at you before joining her husband.

"Hey Rae," she greeted you, pulling your attention back to her. You held her eye for a few silent moments before she looked to her father, "Can you?" she asked him. You couldn't take my eyes off of her, hoping that she would give you some kind of answer to what the heck was going on right now.

And then your answer came all at once.

Russell lifted Quinn's feet off of the plates that they were resting on and placed them on the floor. He then swung the plates to the side to give Quinn space.

You felt your jaw drop open as you began to see what was going to happen. Quinn was going to stand. That's why she was off the radar for the last few weeks. She has been working on standing, like you asked her.

"Thank you daddy." She said sweetly as he stepped away.

Her eyes were back on you as she used the arms of the chair to steady herself and begin to stand. It took a few moments but she got there and she stood tall, and she stood proud. She straightened her dress and looked at you.

"How do I look?" She asked and your heart clenched at the vulnerability of her at the moment.

"You look amazing." You breathe and take a step towards her, forgetting yourself for a second.

"That blonde boy will just eat her up tonight, don't you think?" Russell's deep voice came from behind you, stopping you in your tracks. Your breath got caught in your throat as you prayed that you could get through this in one piece.

"Yeah he should do." You turn and smile at the man.

"Look Rae," Quinn calls your attention back to her once more and you don't hesitate to look at her. You watched as she stumbled forwards a couple of steps. She reached her hands out to you and you caught her, right before her legs gave out and she fell.

"I've got you." You whisper, helping her back to her wheelchair.

"Well, you guys better hurry up before you miss your senior prom!" Judy squealed and patted Russell's arm in her excitement.

**xx**

On the way to school, you feel bad again because she's telling you that she can walk fine with crutches. She tells you that she worked really hard over the last six weeks to be at this point.

"Stop it Q." You tell her softly, taking her hand over the centre consol. "Look, I shouldn't have put that pressure on you to get better. I just wanted you to have something to drive you, not something for you to obsess over."

"Rachel, you shouldn't feel bad at all. You pushed me when I was about to sit around and feel sorry for myself. I owe you a lot." She said softly and you take a quick glance at her.

"I just feel guilty enough about you having being in a wheelchair because of me."

"You're not with me because of guilt, are you?" she asked as you pulled into the school parking lot.

"Honestly, in the beginning, I was. I thought that being your booty call would help you out and then I couldn't help it, but I realised that I had feelings for you about two weeks after we started." You tell her the truth because that's what she deserves.

"Oh." She says and you get out and grab her wheelchair out of the trunk. You set it up and wheel it around to her. She already has the car door open when you get there and she was already trying to get out of the car.

"Here, let me,"

"No. I don't want anything else from you." She tried to swat away your hands and just fell in to the door. "Asking me to prom was a total lie." Her eyes started to well up as she tried to gain her balance again.

You catch her as she stumbles towards her chair. "It wasn't a lie." You breathe as she refuses to look at you. "Quinn, I mean it. I broke up with Finn for you. I want you." She swallowed back her tears as a single one fell.

You closed the small distance between you and Quinn softly, allowing her tongue immediate access into your mouth. You nipped on the muscle as she ran it along your teeth. Her hand threaded through your hair as you refused to allow her out of the kiss just yet, holding her even tighter to you.

"Rae," she moans when you do finally part.

"Can we go and enjoy prom now? I want to show off my new girlfriend." You tell her, smirking as you help her in to her chair.

"Rach, my dad." She sighed and you roll your eyes.

"I know, but in my head, I'm showing you off." You tell her shortly and her smiles at you. "So is this why you went off the radar? So you could put all your energy in to recovering?" You ask as you move behind her to push her.

"Yeah. I wanted to surprise you." She sighed and you kissed the top of her head. "I really wanted to be able to fuck you against the wall tonight." Quinn said unceremoniously and you choked.

"All in good time Q, I promise. We have all the time in the world." you promise, with no care for too much of the future because right now, the moment is all that is worth living in.

**xo**

The night went by so quickly that you couldn't believe it. You had an amazing night with the girl who you were ready to give your heart to. You danced with her in her wheelchair and when the time came for everyone to slow dance, it was you who held her up through most of it and moved in small circles.

No one said a word. They saw two friends who were sharing a good time, nothing more and nothing less.

At the end of the night, you drove her back to your place. She told you that her parents knew she wasn't coming home so they didn't have to worry about that. Your parents on the other hand, know everything and offered to be out of the house for your prom night. You make a note to thank them later.

Before you left to pick Quinn up, you set up a blanket and some snacks in the living room so neither of you had to worry about getting her up the stairs to your bedroom. When she makes it into the house, she gasps and pulls you down to her for a kiss. You are more than happy to kiss her back and get her a drink when she finally lets you go.

When you return, she is already on the blanket; her wheelchair was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't want that thing reminding us that I can't walk." She told you when you looked at her questioningly.

You accept her reasoning easily, knowing that tonight is about the two of you being able to be together and happy. Santana and Brittany won Prom Queens and you were both happy for them. It was such a relief not having to care about any of that this year. Just the fact that you had Quinn by your side, gripping your hand, all night is what made it special.

"Come and kiss me." She requested, smiling at you and pulling you out of your thoughts. You smile back at her because her smile is contagious.

You take your place on her lap and wrap your arms around her neck. You look into her eyes for what seems like an eternity before you finally connect your lips.

You made love to your girlfriend all night. If someone had told you at the beginning of the year that this is how it would end, in the arms of Quinn Fabray, you would have told them to shut up. You would have laughed at them and sent them on your way because you thought that you were madly in love with Finn.

Needless to say, you realise now that you felt nothing for that giant baby. You love the woman who led with you all night on your living room floor, whose arms were clutching at you all night as if her life depended on it.

She muttered your name a couple of times and you smiled each time that she did. You didn't sleep at all that night. You were too happy. You didn't want to miss a moment of this newly found happiness.

**The End**

**Im sorry this took so long, I really had no motivation for it. Sorry that there isn't any smut in it either. I reread the story yesterday and decided that it just needed a fluffy ending. **

**Now the topic of why I updated this and not WIRA. I do have a chapter written (that you guys are going to hate me for), but it is just waiting to be Betaed. Hopefully itll be up tomorrow night/afternoonish. WIRA will be coming to an end in probably less than 10 chapters. I have lost the willpower for it and although I want it to end, Im not planning on rushing it or leaving it unfinished. After WIRA is finished, I am going to finish every half written fic I have at the moment (leave requests for which ones you want doing first!) and then I will get on to the prompts that you have all been so patient for!**

**Love you guys! Review!**


End file.
